


From the Hero of the Heart (to the days we never knew)

by freedomworm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomworm/pseuds/freedomworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see him for the first time across a dream and your heart beats wildly because this isn’t what you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Hero of the Heart (to the days we never knew)

-1: Envy

You see him for the first time across a dream and your heart beats wildly because this isn’t what you expected. You’ve always planned for everything and he isn’t supposed to be _there_. And then he sees _her_ and he’s no longer looking at you and your brow furrows because you suddenly feel a flicker of rage. (Hours later you manage to identify it as jealousy. It’s an unreasonably new feeling to you.)

 

            +1: Trust

            This is something you like to think you don’t give out for free, to just anybody. He’s your best friend, you l— well, you’re best friends. You whisper the plan over and over to yourself as you pick up what looks like a box but isn’t. You trust him, of course you do, but you still cry as you lower it over your head. _This one’s for you_ , you think.

            Later, when everything has worked and he kisses your bloody head, you wonder if he could taste the salty tears that trickled over your face. If he does, he never mentions it.

 

            +1: Patience

            It pays off, all your waiting. You’ve all entered the game and you two are exploring his world. He holds out his hand when you’re walking down by the lake and you take it silently. (You take him to your world and give him a mask and you hear his muffled laugh when he’s wearing it and it’s a shame his smile is obscured from your view.)

 

\---

            _‘What are you afraid of?’_

_‘I…’_

_‘C’mon, everyone’s afraid of something!’_

_‘Being insignificant.’_

_‘Insignificant, you? That’s poppycock if I ever heard any.’_

_‘Losing all of this, then,’_

_‘I can see your point there. But danger is all part of the adventure! I wouldn’t trade this in for a new start.’_

_\---_

 

            He invades one grey morning when the sun is covered. The trolls and the kids stand in a line across the plain, dozens of alternate selves. The abandoners cross the dusty grounds to join him, he who took your lover’s name. He who makes your blood boil for doing so. The first charge is a line of ambitious sea dwellers. Everyone follows.

            You had plans. Everyone had a plan. It all goes to hell. All colors of the hemospectrum stain His claws.

            The survivors take a running retreat. Even the loud ones are too shocked to speak. You regroup, numbers significantly cut, and contemplate a new plan.

            There’s blood speckled across his face. You lean over to clean it off.

\---

 

            -1: Death

            You see him across a nightmare. You scream but you don’t wake up because you. Are. Dead. And can only watch as a claw closes around his chest and green nails dig through his flesh.

           

            ‘I never told you enough,’ he whispers as you cup his face in your hands and urge him to stay with you, ‘How much you mean to me, I never said… you’re my best friend, old chap, wouldn’t trade you for a lifetime of wonders.’

            You hiccup a sob and pull him to the side as the last of the alternate witches charge at Him with their tritons. You hold him against your chest, his blood smearing against your front and staining your clothes. His body goes limp unceremoniously and your press your lips to his forehead and whisper all the _I love you_ s you never said.

\---

            Score: 0

            _We could have grown old together_.

Of all the things that flash through you mind, that is what sticks. It’s a fantasy in truth, because your fates are inevitable. You never had a chance.

            They observe fearfully, the victory over English stifled by grief. Your glasses lie crushed on the ground beside you, a metaphor for your emotional shield. Broken.

            Across the field, a resounding wail echoes through the air, the despair of another soul. You bite back the scream that’s stuck in your throat and cradle his body, even when it’s no longer warm.

\---

 

            Your sixteenth birthday passes in a new world. You call your best friend, who lives in a tropical forest and whom you met on the internet.

            ‘I know this may sound foolish,’ he says, ‘but does something seem amiss these days?’

‘Is there?’

‘I don’t know. I just have an unnerving feeling of missing something. An adventure, perhaps!’

‘Didn’t you go on a hunt just yesterday?’ You ask, amused.

‘Yes, but… it’s more like some great adventure that I’ve… forgotten, I suppose…”

 You laugh, and tease him about being all alone driving him senile and he laughs and he you can almost hear him shake his head and it's a shame you can't talk to him face to face because you love his smile.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure, but this depression was caused by reading both destiel and 00Q death fic in one evening. So here you go.


End file.
